


Setters in Skirts || Multiship

by UnicornFlowers (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Fluff With Very Little Plot, Halloween Costumes, Love, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Volleyball, Watch Shit Hit The Fan, incredibly light angst, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnicornFlowers
Summary: "Okay, Captain's Night was never supposed to go so horribly wrong. Not that it actually went all that badly for the captain's themselves. But they should've learned their lesson after Kiyoko single-handedly outserved Oikawa. Of course, though, they didn't. Because how could you possibly lose parking-lot volleyball against a few girls?"OrCaptains got cocky and their setters are paying for it. An absolute sugar-high-fueled massacre featuring: boys in skirts, lip gloss kisses, and fluff with almost no plot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke - Relationship, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Setters in Skirts || Multiship

Okay, Captain's Night was never supposed to go so horribly wrong. Not that it actually went all that badly for the captain's themselves. But they should've learned their lesson after Kiyoko single-handedly outserved Oikawa. Of course, though, they didn't. Because how could you possibly lose parking-lot volleyball against a few girls? Not that girls were inferior in any way, but seriously, how hard was it to beat them in height and strength. 

And it was only supposed to be one match, but one match turned into best out of three. And the combination of Yachi, a girl who, despite having very little knowledge or skill in volleyball was able to set to Yui (a top tier wing spiker) after hours of practicing with Hinata and Kageyama (damn those two), and Kiyoko who was bomb at serving, made for a surprisingly tough match up. Especially when you're trying to work with the captains of two rival teams. Let's just say that Bokuto and Kuroo ran into their fair share of disagreements. 

But even then, they were three incredibly skilled players, they should be able to take a couple of girls who were half a foot shorter than them if not more, right? Wrong. Yui, Yachi, and Kiyoko clapped their asses. Like seriously. It wasn't even close. 

The biggest reason for their loss is that each captain was trying to play every position. Bokuto who was supposed to be a wing spiker kept trying to play a middle blocker but Kuroo was also trying to be a middle blocker which left Daichi to set for them but that didn't work out because he kept trying to play defense. It was a total wreckage. Kuroo kept tripping over Daichi who kept running into Bokuto who was really just trying to spike the ball, but his own teammates got in the way of that. And Oikawa flat out refused to play because he wanted to "watch the masterpiece unfold." Little asshat. 

So, in the end, the boys lost. But it wasn't just their pride they had to hand over to the girls who stood in the middle of the parking lot on a chilly October evening, scheming. They had also lost something much more important, much more pivotal. 

A bet. 

Think about it. If you've been playing volleyball your whole life and suddenly three girls you literally have to crane your neck downward to see say "oh hey! Let's play some volleyball! If you win you get anything you want!" obviously, you're going to say yes. But in reality, you shouldn't have said yes because now they're standing in a circle with their backs turned to you like a coven of witches concocting their evil plans. Plans that would have some guys very angry at you. 

The captains knew they were fucked when Kiyoko turned around and actually had a _smile_ on her face. Kiyoko was far from expressive and almost rarely showed any sort of emotion on her face. So to see her with a devilish smirk was, to say the least, incredibly unnerving. I mean, when an angel suddenly sprouts horns, it's kind of a warning flag. 

So now Daichi was here, standing in front of his setters, about to explain why they would have to dress up in the school's cheerleading outfits for Halloween. But he just couldn't seem to get the words out. They were lodged stubbornly in his throat. Probably because he knew he was about to be beaten to death by his boyfriend and a bean pole who already had a bad attitude before he was about to be forced into a skirt and crop top. 

"So... Look... We made this bet, right? And..."

"Dai, what's going on? Are you okay?" Suga raised a concerned eyebrow at his boyfriend who frowned at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn't usual for Daichi to keep only the setters on their team late. I mean, unless he for some reason wanted them to set for him...or maybe he had a problem with the say they were functioning? But why both of them? And they were just about to go get some dinner too. 

"Well..." Daichi tried to find the right way to frame the words in his head. 'I lost a bet and now you have to wear thigh-high's for Halloween' felt a bit too blunt and ungraceful, but 'you have to wear cheerleading outfits but it's okay because at least your nipples will be covered' sounded like he was sugar coating it a little too much. He could always just go with the classic 'I'm your upperclassman so you have to' but he hated pulling that card, and Suga would never stand for it or let him get away with it. "Okay so..."

"With all due respect, Captain, could you spit it out? It's gettin' kinda late," Kageyama pouted, mirroring Suga's posture. He was tiring quickly of this useless conversation and really just wanted to get some food in his stomach before having to go to that stupid party Hinata was dragging him to. Hours of grueling practice would really make your stomach grumble off the hook. Plus, he didn't really feel like getting a verbal smackdown from Daichi right now. It would for sure leave a sour taste in his mouth the rest of the night. 

Daichi inhaled a deep breath. The truth had to come out sometime, right? There was no point in delaying the inevitable physical beat down he was about to receive. He mentally prepared himself for the possibility that he would be spending Halloween in the hospital. 

"Okay, so, me and some of the captains from other teams sort of went out a couple of nights ago, and we made this bet against the girls..." Daichi's words stopped short as he looked up to see that the setters were still with him. He knew he was just delaying at this point, but it couldn't help the sense of dread that crept up on him. 

"What bet, Daichi? And what does his have to do with us," _Fuck._ Suga called him by his full name, a rare occurrence once they'd gone public with their relationship. Now, it only happened when Suga was mad. Okay, so he was already pissed, there was going to be no way out of this now.

"They bet we couldn't beat them at parking-lot volleyball..." He continued with a sheepish voice that was barely above a whisper. In hindsight, he really should've done this when there were more witnesses around. But he was already halfway through a lame explanation, so he just bowed his head and accepted his fate as he said, "And they clapped us and we lost so now the setters have to wear cheerleading outfits for the Halloween party tonight please don't break up with me Suga." The words came out in a slurred together rush and the moment of dead silence that followed almost made Daichi think they hadn't heard him. 

But don't worry, they had. Although, they had completely different reactions. 

"W-We have to what?" Kageyama swayed. He would get white-hot angry right now, but he was running on Gatorade and an empty stomach, so all he could do was stumble back and try not to pass out. You have to understand, Kageyama didn't even dress up for Halloween because he viewed it as stupid and childish. So the fact that he was going to be forced into a mini-skirt so the whole world could see his ass made him nauseous. Not to mention the fact that Tobio Kageyama had inherent problems with skirts. 

Suga reacted quite inversely actually. 

"Daichi, I'll give you a ten-second headstart before I _punch you in the fucking face_ ," Suga punctuated every word for emphasis before he started counting down way too fast from ten. It was already a warning sign that he was swearing, but his tone was all you really needed to tell that he was dead serious. Suga had never punched anyone in the face before, but there sure as hell was a first time for everything, and if Daichi didn't get moving, it was going to be quite the experiment.

So, that's how Daichi spent his night running around the halls of an abandoned school while his boyfriend pursued him like an angry bear. 

☾

They were technically dating, but not everyone needed to know that. It wasn't necessarily that Iwaizumi was embarrassed of Oikawa. In fact, if he could, Hajime would flaunt his beautiful boyfriend to the entire world, show everyone Tooru Oikawa was off-limits, completely and totally _his._ But things weren't always that perfectly simple. No. It was common knowledge that Oikawa was a raging bisexual with a god-tier body and a smile that could kill, but it was not common knowledge that Hajime Iwaizumi was a disaster gay in the clothing of a heterosexual teenager. 

To the rest of the world, they were best friends, nearly inseparable. They were practically joined at the hip, a fact that seemed completely innocent to most people. But behind closed doors, they were lips crashing together in needy kisses and calloused hands running over bodies hot and starved for affection. In empty locker rooms, they were kissing against the wall and fingers brushing through hair. On Oikawa's couch, they were cuddles from behind and holding hands while falling asleep. And right now, they were Iwaizumi trying not to become a blushing mess as Oikawa twirled around in the school's cheerleading outfit. He could've sworn this bet gone wrong was having more of an effect on him than on Oikawa. 

"Hmm... what do you think?" The taller boy raised an eyebrow, a quizzical expression coming over his face as he looked at his boyfriend, who was sure his face was the color of a tomato right now as his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Iwaizumi just grunted once, suppressing the urge to say something. He knew it would only end with him throwing praises at his boyfriend or a violent coughing fit, neither of which could happen. 

The problem was that Tooru Oikawa looked _so good._ The thin teal fabric hugged his muscular arms and the slit up the smooth material of the skirt made Iwaizumi's fingertips tingle just to run his hands along the smooth skin of those perfect thighs- _fuck._ If you could get high just from looking at someone, Iwaizumi would be fucked up right now. Actually, he was. He knew he should be thinking about how they were going to be late to some party he didn't want to go to, but he couldn't help but think about Oikawa straddling him in that skirt...damn, they would have to try that later. 

"You look stupid," Iwaizumi finally manged, more trying to convince himself than his boyfriend of that fact at a low grumble. The shorter boy had to scrub a hand over his face to avoid looking at the adorable little pout his boyfriend always wore whenever he said something Oikawa deemed to be mean. If he let himself look it would be the only thing he would be thinking about the entire night. He wouldn't be able to enjoy anything with the image of his pouty-lipped, muscled, skirt-adorned boyfriend stuck in his mind like a permanent reminder. 

"So mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa huffed. As for his feelings about the subject, Oikawa had an obscene amount of confidence in himself and his body, and not even a stupid lost bet could dampen his spirits. Plus, the girls would go fucking crazy if he stepped up in a skirt and crop top. So he didn't really mind the whole skirt deal. And even if his boyfriend pretended he didn't like it, he was doing a piss poor job of hiding the beautiful cherry-red blush on his face. "Just remember to keep your hands off me tonight." 

The wink his boyfriend shot him made his hands tremble as he pushed himself off of the bed with a huff. At the back of his mind, Iwaizumi knew it was his own imposed rule that they weren't to make their relationship public yet, he couldn't help but blame Oikawa. God, if Tooru Oikawa wasn't so hot all the time, Iwaizumi wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. 

So yes, technically, Tooru was the one to blame for their littler predicament. And yes, this was a thought that Iwaizumi voiced often, including as they stepped out of the door of Oikawa's apartment. 

☾

Daichi liked Suga in a skirt. 

He'd come to pick up his boyfriend earlier than necessary just so he could have a few minutes with the silver-haired boy, because even spending time with a pissed off Suga was better than spending time without him. And Suga never held a grudge for long. The silver-haired boy, for all he tried, couldn't seem to be mad at anyone- much less Daichi -for more than a few moments at most (unless it was something life-changing, but thankfully, that rarely happened).

Suga was alone when Daichi stepped into his apartment, kicking off his shoes and traveling to the only room with the light on in the house. A warm glow emanated from the room, and if Daichi hadn't known better, he would've said it was Suga's natural glow. After all, the man was an angel walking on earth. Daichi sometimes wondered just exactly what he'd done to deserve Koushi Sugawara, but he tried not to dwell on it too long because sometimes he worried the boy might disappear from right in front of him. 

When Daichi pushed the door open, he was met with a sight that made his emotions and hormones alike go haywire. He couldn't tell if he was turned on as hell, about to pass out, or falling in love all over again. Maybe multiple of the three, probably all of them combined. But one thing was for sure, Daichi completely forgot how to form words as his boyfriend turned around with an annoyed grimace on his lips. 

But Daichi couldn't even bring himself to be worried about the look Suga was giving him because holy fuck, Suga looked good in a skirt. The black pleated fabric fell somewhere between too short and not short enough, revealing his strong, smooth thighs and the halter top stopped just below his pectoral muscles to show off his toned abdomen. And dear god, Daichi was pretty sure he's licked his lips a thousand times but still his throat felt like sandpaper as his eyes traveled down the crease of his v-line... 

"Dai, I look stupid in this," Daichi wanted to release a relieved sigh at the fact that his old nickname had returned. Good, at least that meant he and Suga wouldn't be getting into one of those life-changing arguments over something as trivial (or in this case, beautiful) as a skirt that was probably just a little too small. But he couldn't sigh because his breath was still hitched in his throat and protests of Suga's words were already falling from his lips. 

"Actually you look..." The darker-haired man tried to say the words but all of them rushed to the tip of his tongue at once. Beautiful, hot as fuck, delicious, like an angel, gorgeous. So all that ended up falling from his lips was a breathy exhale as he took a step in Suga's direction. Seriously, who gave him the right to be this fucking stunning? 

"You can say stupid, Dai, you're my boyfriend. I won't get offended," Suga rolled his eyes. It wasn't even the whole idea of being forced into a skirt he hated. He was a true believer in the idea of clothing being completely genderless. And even if it wasn't, Suga had no problem with the idea of boys being feminine. But it bothered him that he felt so exposed and that he was freezing and that he felt like he looked stupid. Skirt or not. 

"So hot..." The darker-haired man finally breathed out as he neared his boyfriend, his hands hovering just above the surface of Suga's skin, his palms outlining his form in midair as if the silver-haired boy was too beautiful to mess up with his calloused palms. And Suga must've noticed because he released the bud of a giggle and raised an eyebrow. 

"You can touch me, you know. I'm not gonna break," So Daichi did, letting his calloused nads roam over his boyfriend's soft skin. Fucking hell he was so soft and warm and his muscles may not have been rounded and swollen like Daichi's, but his form was so slender and athletic it was nearly impossible to resist. And if they had more time than they did now, Daichi would say fuck the party. There were so many things he wanted to do, with Suga in that outfit his brain was going crazy. But people were expecting their presence. And Daichi had to admit he would eat up the jealous looks sent his way when he walked in with Suga looking so perfect. 

"Mmm...I'm still pissed at you," Suga hummed as Daichi traced the outline of his musculature, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's palms against his abs, his fingers tracing just under the lines of the orange and black outfit. Daichi sighed contentedly, daring even to slip a pinky into the waistband of his boyfriend's skirt. "Uh uh," Suga chided, wrapping his fingers around Daichi's wrist and forcing his hand back up his waist. Daichi groaned at him with a needy whine, his libido growing every second. But Suga was steadfast. "Party, remember? That's the only reason I'm even wearing this stupid thing." 

"Oh fuck me..." Daichi drawled with a pout as he slumped out of Suga's room with a disappointed sigh, leaving Suga giggling in his room.

"We'll do that later. Just focus on taming that raging libido for now."

☾ ⋆*·ﾟ:⋆*·ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:·ﾟ .: ⋆*·ﾟ: .⋆


End file.
